


Perspective

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, Confusion, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Gay Panic, Gen, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Confusion, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Jaina is expected to meet with the Horde along with the other Alliance leaders in one week's time. The problem? She has no idea what the new Warchief is like. Is she still the same charming elf she met in Quel'thals all those years ago? Or is she something new and dangerous?Unfortunately her attempts to do research lead her to have a far closer encounter with the subject of her confusion that she had initially desired.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Vereesa Windrunner/ Valeera Sanquinar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	1. The Children part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is just something I'm going to be working on in between other things.

Jaina had many mixed feelings about the Hordes’ latest Warchief.

On one hand, the Ranger General she had met briefly during her short time in Quel’thalas; a woman with strong convictions and a sharp tongue, someone who cared little for the squabbling of nobles and inherited titles. They had gotten to know each other during Jaina’s visits and she would have been proud to call the woman her friend had they gotten the chance to spend more time together. Yet that was not to be, Jaina had been pulled away from Quel’thalas by her advancing studies and relationship with Arthas, leaving the two women to part ways before anything further could develop. 

On the other hand, sat the Banshee Queen. A brutal dictator who cared little for the lives of her followers as long as victory was achieved. A woman shaped by unimaginable pain and loss, a soulless beast forged from the destruction of her people and her family. Jaina herself never had the pleasure of meeting this new Sylvanas, not in the same way as before, but from the way other Alliance leaders spoke of her, that was perhaps for the best. Genn, in particular, held a ravenous hatred for the Forsaken queen. A sentiment shared by many remnants of the Scarlet Crusade seeking shelter after the destruction of their order and the nobility of the Human Kingdoms who held reservations about the non-human Alliance members, let alone the Horde.

This left Jaina in quite the predicament as she attempted to prepare for the coming Alliance Horde meeting in Dalaran. She was expected to parlay and discuss with a woman she had no understanding of, to sign treaties and agreements about subjects upon which she had no knowledge at all.

But it was more than that as well.

Jaina could admit, to herself at least, that a small part of her was interested from an academic standpoint. To study this woman who seemed to embody two perpendicular ways of thought. How had the kind-hearted but stiff Ranger General become the uncaring Warchief? One could think she could just as her subjects but the Forsaken were a secretive lot; often forgoing social interaction in favour of duty. Not to mention the fact that her chances for interaction were already limited enough with the faction divides, meaning that the only people she could ask were those who had practically no contact with their fellow undead within the Horde anyway.

Which is what brought her to Dalaran a week ahead of time. 

She had hoped to scour the ancient text in hopes that some answer may present itself. Either from the few Hord texts that the floating city held or perhaps from the diaries and notes of Kel’thuzad, although the likelihood of her gaining access to  _ those  _ restricted tombs was little to none, even with her contacts on the council.

Vereesa had been more than willing to put her up during her time in the city, her friend having balked at the idea of Jaina paying for a hotel. She had barely even stepped through the portal before the matter had been decided for her, the newest Ranger General ordering a few of her Silver Covenant Rangers to grab Jaina’s trunk before grabbing her elbow and practically dragging her through the city streets.

Dalaran was exactly as she remembered it, baring a few...noticeable absences. Various vendors lined the cobbled paths as they made their way towards Vereesa’s home. The smells of warm bread and butter and spiced stews flowed into her nose as she eyed the various pieces of jewelry on display with varying interest. Various fine gems and expertly crafted gold wear met her gaze. Elven, Dwarven, Human, examples from every guild and town could be located in one was determined enough in the magical capital.

Eventually, the two women settled for a bowl each of a Quel’thalian stew, given to them after a moment of great hesitance by the Blood Elf owner. He didn’t say anything, nor did he shoot them a look, but she could feel it. The hatred boiling behind that mask of indifference. She had butchered his people on these very streets and Vereesa had abandoned them when the chains of leadership fell upon her shoulders. 

She was at least certain he had not spat it their bowls, which was an improvement from the last time she had bought food from a Blood Elf.

They took their food over to a bench in a nearby square. It was seated just beneath the large statue of Alleria that said elf had greatly protested when it was proposed. Unfortunately, Alexstrasza would have none of her wife’s humility and had given the go-ahead in her wife’s stead.

It was rather pleasant all things considered. Just being able to sit and eat a meal with a good friend with no large, overwhelming threat looming in the distance. Which is, of course, when it all went wrong. Not even five minutes after sitting down Valera Sanquinar of all people appeared before them, dropping her stealth right beside Vereesa and scaring the life out of Jaina. 

She leaned down and whispered something into Vereesa’s ear that brought a strange look to the Elves’ face. It started out as disbelief before slowly morphing into worry and then frustration. She quickly, and harshly, whispered something back before turning apologetically to Jaina.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut our meal short. Somethings just come up and I’m required in the council chamber.” She told Jaina with an apologetic look. 

“I understand, duty calls and all that. Do you need any help?” Jaina replied earnestly. She may have been miffed that their lunch was cut short but she wasn’t going to start being an ass about it.

“Well, my sister can be quite a handful, and a balancing presence would be quite helpful...If it’s not too inconvenient for you.”

“Perish the thought.” Jaina responded with a smile as the two of them stood.

Vereesa shot her a relieved look before turning to tell Valera to go ahead and make sure everything was alright. The other Alliance Blood Elf did so, but not before pulling Vereesa into a deep searing kiss. Jaina raised a brow as her friend’s mouth was thoroughly pillaged. When they finally separated for Air Valera shot Jaina a wink over Vereesa’s shoulder before fading away into her stealth.

Vereesa staggered for a moment before awkwardly clearing her throat with a bright blush as she attempted to recover.

“We should...um...yeah…” Vereesa mumbled out before making walking forward towards the citadel.

When they arrived the whole area was in pure chaos. Various scribes and apprentices were running like chickens with their heads cut off as they attempted to organize...something. Vereesa ignored them all, simply continuing her steady pace forward as people parted for her like Azshara and the central continent. 

At last, they arrived at the council chamber itself at which point Vereesa stopped them both.

“Just to warn you. My sister is...quite challenging, best to keep your guard up.” Vereesa told her much to Jaina’s confusion.

She hadn’t spoken to Alleria much but from their limited interactions, the Void Elf had seemed quite pleasant, with a voice like steel but with quite the capacity for listening. Hardly someone Jaina would label difficult or challenging, perhaps a bit stubborn but nothing beyond the common level both sisters seemed to share. 

Then Vereesa opened the door. 

It wasn’t Alleria.

Sylvanas Windrunner stood in the center of the council chamber with Nathanos Blightcaller beside her. The two were in a rather heated conversation, Nathanos was waving his arms and pointing around them while Sylvanas glared him down with a rather dark look on her face.

“-them! Who knows what they’re planning! I beg you, my lady, let us leave and return when we’re expected.” Nathanos hissed out.

That seemed to be the last straw. 

Jaina could see the moment Sylvanas’ patience ran out. Her gauntlet hands snapping forward and wrapping themselves in Nathanos’ lapel before yanking him forward. She bared her teeth at him as her eyes seemed to turn from a deep red to pits of unending fire.

“Do you think me an invalid!” She growled out as she leaned in even closer. “You may be my champion but do not think for a moment to make my choices for me!”

She stared deep into his eyes for a moment longer before shoving him away rather forcefully, well more like tossing. Nathanos hit the ground, hard, before sliding a good twenty meters to smash into the column beside Vereesa and Jaina. He looked around dazed for a moment before he saw them, at which point he leapt to his feet and attempted to recover his dignity.

He stood just a few inches shorter than Jaina herself but even with the height difference, he seemed to look down on her. After a moment he turned back to Sylvanas, bowed, and stepped out of the room.

Then it was just the three of them.

“Ah, Little Moon, how good to see you.” Sylvanas said with contempt as crossed the room to pull Vereesa into a hug, one which Vereesa hesitantly returned before stepping back and putting a good arm’s length between them.

“What are you doing here Sylvanas?” Vereesa demanded as she glared at her older sibling.

“Why I’m insulted.” Sylvanas began with a look of mock hurt on her face as she dramatically grabbed at her heart. “Can’t I simply want to see my youngest sibling?” She continued none too innocently.

“No.” Vereesa responded flatly.

Sylvanas kept the innocent look for a few more moments before seeming to give up the ruse. Her shoulder dropped as the innocent look melted into one of contempt as she eyed Jaina up and down.

“Jaina.” She said, not as a question or as a statement, more like a quiet dismissal. Which infuriated Jaina to no end.

“Sylvanas.” She responded coldly. Already a picture of this new Sylvanas was forming in her mind, and it wasn’t a flattering one.

Sylvanas eyed her once again before seeming to find whatever it was she was looking for and turning back to Vereesa.

“So which stable monkey are you sticking me with this time. I would ask that you refrain from assigning your latest lover but I feel you would do so anyway just to spite me.”

“I-” Vereesa started with an offended look, her cheeks red with anger, but before she could cause a diplomatic incident, Jaina intervened.

“ _ I _ will be joining you for today.” She told them both. Making sure to stare them both down and daring one of them to question her. 

Sylvanas was the first to yield, leaning back and taking a more relaxed posture as she nodded her head in agreement. Vereesa, on the other hand, was having none of it.

“No! Absolutely not!” 

“Vereesa, please. I am not an invalid. I am more than capable-”

“Oh yes little moon,” Sylvanas interrupted with a wicked smirk on her lips, “do be reasonable.”

Jaina could  _ feel _ the anger radiating off of Vereesa. Were it possible she could have guaranteed that steam would be pouring from her friends ears. Her fists were clenched so tightly that a small droplet of blood dripped from her knuckles. For a moment Jaina feared her usually soft spoken friend would actually strike her sister, Tides knew Jaina was close herself, but, wheather through sheer determination or the intervention of fate itself, Vereesa didn’t.

Instead she took a few deep calming breaths to gather herself, murmuring a quick counting of ten, and then un clenched her fists. Sylvanas smirk dropped away into light surprise that she then quickly exchanged for disappointment as it became apparent her sister would not be rising to the bait.

Jaina was just glad she wouldn’t have to explain to Anduin that they were at war with the Horde because Vereesa threw the first punch.

“Jaina will act as your escort around the city, I will permit two dark rangers of your own to the security detail, joined by Valera and Adya.” Vereesa instructed, her voice calm and collected in a way Jaina had only ever heard when her friend was addressing her sons after a fight. “You will be permitted to all parts of the city excluding the Silver Covenant barracks and the main council chambers. If you wish to enter those areas you must submit a formal request that will be confirmed by either myself or the council.” 

“Yes yes, I’m sure their are all sort of things you-”

“Am. I. Understood?” Vereesa demanded sternly. interrupting her older sister and causing a dark shadow to fall across the Warchiefs face. 

For a moment the two Windrunners simply stared at each other. Neither blinked, neither  _ breathed _ , as they waited to see which would back down first. At first Jaina thought Sylvanas would win, if for nothing more than the fact that in her living days she had always been the most stubborn of the three sisters, but she was proven wrong when, eventually, Sylvanas blinked. The Warchief narrowing her eyes before relenting with a small nod of her head.

Vereesa seemed to relax some at that. Her shoulder dropped some as her ears perked up from the back of her head.

“Nathanos and Anya.” Sylvanas told Vereesa.

“Anya and Verona.” Vereesa countered.

“Nathanos and Verona.” Sylvanas retorted.

Vereesa paused for a moment to think about it before giving in herself.

“Fine. Have Nathanos and Verona reporting for duty tomorrow at first light. I’ll have Valera and Adya meet them there at which point they can discuss further cooperation.” Vereesa said before rolling her neck, causing her spine to crack, much to Jaina and Sylvanas disgust.

“Well if there's nothing else…” Sylvanas trailed off as she looked towards the exit behind them.

“You’re free to go.” Vereesa told her.

Sylvanas nodded before beginning to walk away. Jaina couldn’t help but notice the sway of her hips as she did so, her eyes practically glued to the Warcheifs ass, before she shook herself out of it. She moved to follow but was stopped by Vereesa, she had a concerned look on her face as she used the hand on Jaina’s shoulder to pull her into a tight hug. One which she was more than willing to reciprocate. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before a cough from Sylvanas ruined the moment. The Forsaken queen was standing a few feet away and leaning against the door, impatiently tapping her foot as her red eyes bore into Jaina’s soul.

“Be careful.” Vereesa started once she was sure Jaina’s attention had returned to her. “My sister is not the woman you met all those years ago in Quel’thalas. This version, she is manipulative, vengeful, and vindictive. She won’t be afraid to use whatever information you give her to destroy you.”

“I’m hardly a wallflower Vereesa, I think I can handle a single Forsaken should I be required too.” Jaina said, her voice indignant.

“I know that. Just...be careful. For me?” Vereesa asked as she took Jaina’s hands in her own.

Jaina took a deep breath before nodding her head, “Okay.”

That seemed to satisfy the older woman as she released Jaina’s hands and allowed her to walk away towards Sylvanas. The Warchief said nothing as she arrived, simply nodding her head in acknowledgement before beginning to walk away. Leaving Jaina to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into, before rushing to catch up.


	2. The Children part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most noticeable things were the tear marks. Large and black as they descended down the Warchief's face, they held a sort of mystery to them, an enigma that made Jaina all the more determined to solve the enigma that was this woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived! I hope you all enjoy it!

The walk from the council chamber to Sylvana's current living arrangement was surprisingly peaceful. Where she had expected sarcasm and wit she found only calm stoicism. Occasionally, when Sylvanas was looking away from her, Jaina would analyze her silent companion. 

The most noticeable things were the tear marks. Large and black as they descended down the Warchief's face, they held a sort of mystery to them, an enigma that made Jaina all the more determined to solve the enigma that was this woman. 

Besides them, though, Sylvanas wasn’t actually too different, physically, from the woman Jaina had known all those years ago.

She still had the same long blond hair, although it was now more akin to straw than silk, and the same athletic figure no doubt made easier to maintain because of her lack of metabolism. Even her armour was similar; the long billowing cloak and plated design nearly identical to those of the Rangers. 

Then there were her eyes. 

Those deep pools of red fire that seemed to pierce Jaina’s soul anytime she looked into them. Hard as steel and sharp as a knife those eyes seemed nearly as lethal as any weapon the Forsaken Queen kept on her person. Yet they also showed weakness, Jaina watched as they looked across the various Dalaran squares, watching families and friends laugh and cheer, a deep longing held within them that she herself was more than familiar with. 

“I should think myself flattered that you find me so interesting.” Sylvanas said aloud.

With a start, Jaina realized she had been caught staring. The two of them had paused just in front of a school and while Sylvanas had moved to sit on a nearby bench Jaina had remained standing, lost in her thoughts as she gazed upon her charge. She flushed red as Sylvanas' eyes lit with mirth.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jaina began as she attempted to gather herself, “my gaze was purely analytic in nature.”

“So you don’t deny you were staring at me?” 

Jaina stuttered at that, her cheeks turning even redder if possible, as she floundered for a counter. 

None came.

Instead, she simply released a huff and joined Sylvanas on the bench. 

The two of them stayed there for Tides knew how long, staring at the square, watching as the occasional trader wandered past along with hourly guard patrol. There was something soothing about the monotony of it all, knowing that most of these people did the exact same thing everyday and watching them do it. Before long the sun had begun to set, bathing the square in a rainbow of warm colours. 

Through it all Sylvanas had remained perfectly still, like a statue, her face impassive as she gazed upon the comings and goings of the citizenry. She seemed to be in a trance if her lack of reaction to a pigeon landing on her shoulder was anything to go by. Hesitantly Jaina reached a hand over to gently push against the bare skin peeking out from beneath her pauldrons. 

She discovered, as their skin brushed together, that Sylvanas' skin was surprisingly warm and smooth. Part of that had to do with the sun, her undead body simply adapting the temperature of the environment around it, but the smoothness of her skin was surprising. She had expected it to be flaky, dry and uncared for, yet it wasn’t. If anything it was in better condition than Jaina’s, which was mildly infuriating. 

Then there was the hum, Jain could feel it, just beneath the surface. A magical thrum that pulsed beneath the skin like a heartbeat. With a small start, she realized it was a heartbeat, of a sort anyway. Her soul, or at least the remnant of it. The banshee spirit squirming and crawling as it tried to inhabit the body as it had during her life, only to discover that it did not fit quite as it had before.

She was pulled back though when the large bell of the school started to ring. She quickly snatched her hand back and glanced awkwardly at her companion. Sylvanas seemed not to have noticed, her mind still seemingly off wherever it had been for the better part of the day. 

Jaina relaxed.

She watched as parents greeted their children. Bright smiles gracing their faces as they listened to their children eagerly talk about their day. Not to mention the diversity, Orcs, Humans, Trolls, Tauren, a practical spectrum of Elves, and none of them were fighting. A few were even talking pleasantly, she could see an orc couple and a human couple speaking, the two men bolstering while the woman simply shook their heads and smiled. A night elf and a blood elf were picking up their young daughter, the large night elven man beaming as he picked up his daughter and swung her around.

It was truly heartwarming, and apparently not just for herself. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sylvanas was looking at a couple and their children a few meters away. When she followed her companions gaze she was surprised to find Vereesa and Valeera picking up Giramar and Galadin. 

Valeera had her arm around Vereesa’s waist, the hand resting comfortably against the slight bump of her partner's stomach that Jaina couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen before, and the other one atop Galadin’s head ruffling his bright red hair. Vereesa had one arm wrapped around Giramar’s shoulders and the other resting on top of Valeera’s hand. The four of them were smiling as they walked away, apparently having not noticed their audience. 

Sylvanas' eyes followed them across the entire square, her face awash with sadness as her ears wilted back against her skull until the family of four disappeared around the corner.

“You know, Vereesa would be more than happy for you to come and visit the boys.” Jaina told her.

It was evidently the wrong thing to say. Sylvanas clammed up faster than Jaina could even process. Sylvanas' eyes turned dark as they turned to glare at her, those long ears pressed even further back if that was even possible, as a shadow seemed to descend around them.

“My  _ dearest sister _ has made it more than clear just how unwelcome I am in her home.” Sylvanas hissed in anger. “Do not think that simply because I tolerate the necessity of your presence that I won’t remove it if I. See. Fit!”

Oh, how Jaina wanted to retort. To strike back with her own low tones and hissed words in retaliation for the insulting implication that Jaina was nothing more than a meagre human companion. To show the Warchief the full might of her power.

But she couldn’t.

At this point, Sylvanas' outburst had pulled the attention of the children. Many of whom now stared at the two as though the stars had just fallen from the sky. Clearly they had been recognized but before Jaina could attempt to rectify the situation they were swarmed.

A dozen of so tiny voices suddenly exploded in her ears as the children yelled over one another in an attempt to get their questions answered. What was worse was that out of the corner of her eyes she could see Sylvanas struggling. Her ears were pinned back as far as possible as she struggled to compose herself. That, combined with her previous outburst, was surely a recipe for disaster. 

Her mind raced for a way to salvage the situation before someone got hurt but nothing came to mind. It was all too overwhelming, the noise, the chaos, she couldn’t think. She was sure they had not even a minute before Sylvanas would lose control. Desperately she looked for something,  _ anything _ , to help. The teachers, the parents, the guards. She prayed to every deity and force that she knew that someone would intervene before they had to pick bits of the children up off the street.

Luckily one of the parents, a large Tauren man, seemed to have noticed the situation and quickly moved to alleviate it. He managed to pry all of the children away, luring them back with promises of sweets and epic tales, all accept one that is. 

A single blood elven child was staring up at Sylvanas in wonder. Her eyes glittering as she stared at the Horde Leader like she was the single most amazing thing she had ever seen. Sylvans had not noticed her, too busy rubbing at her ears in an attempt to clear the ringing that was still very much present in Jaina’s own, that is until the child approached and tugged gently at the Warchief's cloak. 

Jaina (and all of the other adults present) held their breath as the Forsaken Queen turned her gaze down to stare at the child that had tugged her cloak. For a moment Jain thought she would have to intervene, a whole host of spells suddenly sitting on the tip of her tongue as she waited for Sylvanas' reaction. 

Slowly, a single hand came down to brush against the little elven girl's cheek causing her to giggle. Sylvanas seemed to startle briefly at the noise, clearly unused to anyone having a positive reaction to her touch before a small, honest, smile graced her lips. Jaina watched in shock as Sylvanas rose from the bench, rising to her full six foot nine inches height and forcing the little girl to crane her neck to a nearly ninety-degree angle in order to see her face, before descending to kneel against one knee.

“Tell me little one,” Sylvanas began softly as she unbuckled the gauntlet from her hand, “What is your name?”

“Talina.” The little girl said shyly as she awkwardly extended a hand for Sylvanas to take.

Sylvanas did so with a smile, gently placing a kiss on the back of the child's hand causing the little girl to giggle once more.

“Talina.” Sylvanas said testing the word on her tongue with a fake look of concentration that had Talina once again releasing a giggle. “Tell me Talina, why did you pull on my cloak?” 

Talina’s face flushed at that as she tugged against the fringes of her flower-patterned dress. She gently bit her lip, one of her fangs sticking out as she did so, as she looked everywhere other than into Sylvanas' eyes.

“Because I wanted to get your attention.” She eventually murmured out. Her voice was quiet, clearly embarrassed and a little bit ashamed.

“Mmm, did you now…” Sylvanas responded as she used her finger to gently tilt Talina’s face up. “And what have your parents told you about pulling on people's clothes?” 

“That it’s rude.” Talina said, her voice even softer than before, as she lowered her head back down.

“That’s right. Now I'm not angry but I am going to need an apology, can you do that for me little one?” 

“I’m sorry Warchief.” She said softly.

“How old are you Talina?” 

“Ten.”

“So then your parents must have explained titles and honorifics. Titles are only for formal gatherings, try again, but this time correctly.” Sylvanas ordered softly.

“Sorry for pulling on your cloak Miss Windrunner.” Talina apologized once more.

“Very good.” Sylvanas praised causing Talina to light up like a light bulb. “No go back to your parents little one, I have a feeling they’re quite concerned.” 

Talina did as instructed, rushing over to her parents who pulled the little girl into a desperate hug at which point everyone released a sigh of relief. The tension visibly melted from the air as the parents realized their children were at no risk of injury, a few even allowed their children to approach, although even fewer actually did. 

Sylvanas was, dare Jaina say it, perfect. She smiled and cheered and made the children laugh. The longer it continued the more children would come over, until eventually, Sylvanas had nearly twenty seated around her as she dramatically explained her campaign against the Armani for their entertainment. 

By the time it was all said and done the sun had nearly disappeared from the sky. One by one the families began to leave, coming in groups of two or three to carry their now exhausted children home until at last, only Jaina and Sylvanas remained.

“I must admit.” Jaina began as she stepped up to stand beside Sylvanas as the older woman re-tied the buckles of her gauntlets. “You are far better with children than I imagined.” 

“Many are surprised,” Sylvanas explained, seeming for just this once, honest and open, “but this is hardly the first time I have been swarmed by children and it won’t be the last.”

“I seem to remember you getting swarmed in Silvermoon that one afternoon you took me to the library.” Jaina remarked as she extended a hand in an offer of assistance when Sylvanas seemed to be having trouble with the last few buckles.

“I still do,” Sylvanas responded as she allowed Jaina to grab her hand and the gauntlet. “When I get the chance to return to Silvermoon. It’s actually worse now, if you can imagine.”

“Well can you blame them, you’re not just the former Ranger General of legend, you’re now their Warchief too,” Jaina remarked with a small chuckle as she tightened the last strap to get the pauldron in place. 

With a start, Jaina realized just how close they were standing. Sylvanas' face was barely a few scant inches from her own. Her breath ghosting against the skin of Sylvanas' face as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Slowly Jaina closed her eyes as the two of them began to lean forward…

Only for the moment to end as Sylvanas suddenly back away. 

Jaina lurched forward at the interruption, only barely managing to stop herself from completely tipping over. Once she had regained her footing she looked around for Sylvanas, finding her leaning against the statue of her older sister as she looked anywhere but at Jaina herself.

“We should get moving lest we incur the wrath of Little Moon for being out past our bedtimes.” Sylvanas said mockingly. 

Her walls were back up, the mask (because that’s what Jaina now realized it was) of the indifferent Warchief covering her true self once more, leaving nothing but the cocky rude Forsaken she had encountered earlier in the day.

“I suppose we should, early mornings and all that.” Jaina responded as she stepped up beside her compatriot. 

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment. Neither seeming to want to leave the other's presence. Jaina knew it was ridiculous, knew that just because Sylvanas hadn’t murdered a child in broad daylight didn’t mean she wasn't anything like the woman she had known, the woman she had…

Those were dangerous thoughts to follow. What mattered was that she still had to keep her guard up. Vereesa’s words from earlier in the day crossed her mind.  _ ‘My sister is not the woman you met all those years ago in Quel’thalas. This version, she is manipulative, vengeful, and vindictive. She won’t be afraid to use whatever information you give her to destroy you.’ _ A frown crossed her face as the words stuck. 

Was that what it had all been? One big manipulation to get her to drop her guard? She looked at Sylvanas then, she had her head back as she pointed her face up at the sky with her eyes closed, she didn’t  _ seem  _ all that manipulative. But then again…

Arthas hadn’t seemed all that evil either.

She was pulled from the rather dark thought by the feeling of a hand against her shoulder. She blinked once or twice before following the arm up to see Sylvanas looking at her. Her face was void of any emotion, eye blank and lips flat, but her head was tilted slightly to the side as her ears flickered above. 

She noted with a small blush that they were once again standing rather close, too close for a pair of women who supposedly didn’t know each other.

“Sorry.” She said as she took a few steps back. “I was lost in my thoughts.”

“A common occurrence, evidently.” Sylvanas said as that same mocking smile from before crossed her face.

Eventually, the two had to part, it was beginning to get rather late and Vereesa would send out a platoon of rangers if they stayed out long enough. So after a few more moments of awkward silence, they went their separate ways. Sylvanas back towards the Horde sanctuary and Jaina back to Vereesa’s home. The two of them wondering just how the week would develop. 


	3. Poetic Deviance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love drives people to do the strangest things, crazy, stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, University has been crazy (but hasn't 2020 in general). Anyway here is chapter three with more to come hopefully.

_ It’s one of the most beautiful sights Sylvanas has ever seen. Teldrassil, Ironforge, Uldum, Silvermoon, and Dalaran; none even come close to the elegance and glow of the beauty currently flipping through an ancient tomb. Those delicate and dainty fingers, skin smooth with a colour more crip and white than even the most radiant of pearls ever pulled from the ocean. Those soft blue eyes pinched slightly in concentration as she mouthed the Thalassian with those pretty pink lips. Her hair... _ Belore _ her hair... _

_ It was no secret that the High Elves of Quel’thalas were obsessed with gold. From their architecture to their fashion, even some of the food they ate. Jaina put it all to shame. Her bountiful tresses falling along her long pale neck as though someone had draped the sun itself over her head. The Kul Tiran heir had often expressed her confusion at the elves' apparent need to touch her hair, saying so once as Sylvanas herself had fallen prey to baser instincts. _

_ A part of her knew she should reveal her presence to the mage, stop lurking in the doors' shadow like a stalker, yet part of her didn’t want to. That selfish part of her she had sworn to lock away the moment she had taken on the role of the woman's guide and personal guard.  _

_ A part of her that continued to grow larger by the day as her heart longed- _

_ “Hello?” _

_ She blinked, her thoughts grinding to a halt, as those crystal orbs stared into her own.  _

_ “Have you been watching me?”  _

_ Jaina was standing now, her voice tinted with mild aggression as she took a few powerful steps towards Sylvanas. She knew she should say something, offer some justification but none came to mind. _

The door to her room swinging open had her eyes snapping open. A look of frustration crossing her usually stoic face as she beheld her champion. Ever since their altercation in the citadel he had been trying his best to maintain her good graces, bringing her food, the news; after a certain point, she thought he might be trying to become a dog, especially when he started bringing her boots.

Today he was holding a dress.

She flipped backward off the beam she’d been lying on to land in front of him. She gently ran a hand over the deep purple fabric; it was soft yet smooth, more than likely a form of cotton silk hybrid. She pried it from his hands and held it against her body; it looked like it would fit well, hugging the curve of her hip with a good amount of support for her bust. She noted two long slits down the side, meant to reveal a fair amount of her leg without offending anyone's sensibilities. 

With a scoff, she shoved it back into his arms.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do with this champion. No living soul with half a brain would dare to look at me with any sort of physical desire.” She told him as she turned her back.

“Perhaps…” he called out, causing her to pause, “but a certain mage has been more than happy to entertain your company.”

She frowned slightly at that, her mind once more returning to the memory of their shared moment the prior night.

“Proudmoore?” She finally replied, her voice denoting far more interest than she cared for Nathanos to know.

“She has proven rather...receptive... too many of the Forsaken we brought to the city. She would make a valuable ally to have during your meeting with the Alliance.”

It was a thought that had crossed her mind, Proudmoore would indeed prove a valuable ally in their attempts to negotiate a treaty to fight the Legion. Not only a woman of high enough birth to actually have her words mean something but one which was known to carry the torch of compassion and inter-factional cooperation. Whether or not any of that remained after Garoshs’ brutal eradication of Theramore was yet to be seen, but the woman had not shown any outright hostility to her, and that had to be worth  _ something _ at least.

“I worry your mind has begun to rot Nathanos, lest you mistake politeness for openness.” She told him as she gently laid the dress out across her unused bed. 

“Perhaps...but it has been many moons since I have seen a member of the Alliance hold a polite conversation with you.”

Another good point, any more and she may have to retract her dog comment.

“Hmm…” She hummed, mind swirling with thoughts and schemes as she gazed upon the fine fabric before her. “You say she has been receptive to the Forsaken within the city?” She asked him as she brought the dress up against her frame once more.

“That is what our spies have reported, she shakes their hands and seems to genuinely listen when they speak. She hasn’t gone out of her way to do so but has not recoiled at the thought either.”

It was a relatively irrelevant fact in the grand scheme of things, many within the Horde acted much the same when interacting with their undead fellows. Yet her mind would not drop it, slowly a plan began to build in her mind. 

“Have Vose join her today, see how their day goes, and report back to me.” She ordered him as she looked at herself in the mirror, dress held between and splayed flat against her bodice by the flat of her own hand. 

“Your will be done, my queen.” 

She waited for him to leave before laying the dress back down along the bed and pulling out a chair. She would require time to “gussy up” as it were, especially if she planned to impress.

* * *

Jaina had planned to spend her day in the library; with Sylvanas otherwise occupied her time was her own and she planned to make the most of it. 

She’d had a nice breakfast with Vereesa (warm chocolate pastries with coffee from a local Human shop) before her friend had been forced to attend her duties within the silver covenant. From there she’d spent an hour wandering the market, browsing the various shops and sampling a few of the goods, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. A nice lunch followed, warm cabbage soup and a Reuben sandwich before she wound her way towards the library.

It was just like being a student under Antonidas once more, the head librarian (a kind old woman named Julia from the former kingdom of Loderon) greeted her with a smile and let her pass. Jaina then went to her special corner, a small table tucked into the corner between ancient arcane history and elven evolutionary theory, a space she knew no one would ever willingly visit without having gotten incredibly lost (the exact way she had when she found the spot while looking for a text on arcano-druidic connections). She quickly sat herself down at the table and pulled out her book,  _ The Life And History Of Llane Wrynn _ , and began to read. 

It was at least an hour before she was inevitably interrupted, her nose wrinkling as the necrotic arcane signature of the Forsaken invaded her senses. 

The seat across from her was yanked out as a body occupied it, a pair of boots resting on the table. She raised her gaze to meet who she assumed to be Sylvanas, fully prepared to chew out the Forsaken leader for interrupting her, and was thoroughly shocked when the smirking face of Lilian Voss greeted her. 

“You were expecting someone very different weren't you?” She teased her voice echoing with the rasp of undeath carried by all Forsaken. 

Jaina’s face flushed slightly at her intentions having been so clearly read, by a stranger no less, before she schooled her features. 

“I...had expected someone else.” 

“ _ Expected _ ...quite interesting that you would  _ expect _ someone to interrupt you in such a deliberately secluded location, not that I would  _ expect _ to find you anywhere other than the library, although I imagine you anticipated longer ears and red eyes,” Lilian said as one of her eyes slowly raised into an arch. 

If Jaina’s anger had been at all covered before it certainly wasn’t any longer. 

“I don't know who you think you are-”

“I believe I already introduced myself.”

“-but I will be damned if I allow you ruin what was otherwise a perfectly good day!” 

The two stared at each other for a moment, Jaina breathing heavily as she tried to reign in her anger and Lilian with that damnable smirk still plastered on her lips before Voss broke the sudden silence.

“If you’re quite done throwing a pointless tantrum we can begin.” That of course only made Jaina angrier, but before she could explode Voss continued. “My Queen wants me to spend the day with you to make sure that your intentions are pure, but I already know just as well as you do that you hold no ill will towards the Forsaken-”

Jaina raised a frustrated brow at the highly casual way Voss seemed to so accurately read her, entirely frustrated by the sudden onslaught of accurate character analysis. A part of her was angry at the implication that Sylvanas didn’t trust her, especially after their recent time together. The reality though was that they really didn’t know each other; Sylvanas was a new woman, scornful and bitter after everything she had suffered, and Jaina was no better. 

“Well, as you seem to understand everything there is to know about me I see no reason for you to stick around.” Jaina interrupted, her tone short and sharp as she slammed her book closed.

Before Voss had the opportunity to reply Jiana had already stood, a small shackle of ice magically wrapping around Lillian's wrist where it sat beside the table. When Voss tried to follow she was yanked back by the shackle, a deep frown crossing her lips as she looked down to figure out what was stopping her.

Jaina made sure to put as much distance between herself and the Uncrowned agent as she could, ducking and weaving between the bookshelves so as to make herself as untrainable as possible. As an Alliance leader, she (along with an unwitting Anduin) had been subjected to an intelligence briefing from Mathias Shaw about various members of the Horde intelligence community. Lillian Voss had been near the top of individuals to watch for, the Forsaken rogue posing not only a danger in open combat but a long-standing pattern of moving through individuals not seen as serving her needs. So she really shouldn’t have been surprised when she turned the corner of mystic fiction to find the rogue casually leaning against a nearby shelf, a dagger casually spinning in her hand before she caught it in a tight grip. 

“If you let me finish,” Voss continued, as though she hadn’t just escaped from a magical binding and flawlessly tracked Jaina through a massive library, “you hold no ill towards the Forsaken, but your rage towards the Horde makes you a liability. I do not trust you, and frankly, I do not like you, but someway-some _ how _ -you’ve managed to worm your way into Windrunners good graces.” She paused there to let the words sink in, her blade pausing mid-spin before being sunk to the hilt in the bookshelf behind her, the sudden thunk startling Jaina. 

“So that’s why I’m here because she likes you, that makes her weak. She craves power, authority,  _ control _ , and you strip her of all of it.”

Jaina scoffed at that but quickly choked on it as she found a second dagger pressed against the column of her throat. 

“I’m not here to kill you, I don’t  _ want _ to kill you, but if I must I will. I hold no love for Sylanas, nor the Horde, but I care greatly for the Forsaken and right now their best bet is in a Horde with Sylvanas at the helm. So if I think for even a  _ moment _ that you aren’t who you say you are, that your  _ intentions _ are anything more than you say they are, I won’t hesitate to gut you where you stand. Am I understood?” 

Jainal gulped at the threat, thrown by how quick the playing field had tipped against her, eyes wide and breath stuttering. She swallowed slightly and the motion was just enough to press the skin of her neck into the blade, a small pinch followed by a blood droplet sliding down the pale skin of her neck. She stared into Lillian's eyes, startled by just how emotionless they were to spite the passion of her words. TIdes she should have just stayed in Stormwind! Stayed with Anduin and Genn and Tess, safe under the careful eyes of SI-7 and the crown guard. She would be reading a book in her room, a glass of red wine beside her, ignorant to the world beyond her own little bubble. No Forsaken, no Horde, no meetings, no blade against her throat-

She gasped as Lillian pressed the blade a little harder, her thoughts pulling to a screeching halt as a growl reached her ears.

“Am. I. Understood?” 

She took a calming breath and narrowed her own eyes before offering one single nod. For a moment Lillian did nothing, only staring into Jaina’s eyes before the sound of boots on marble broke their little standoff. In a blink Lillian was leaning against the bookshelf opposite her, swords having seemingly vanished, a simple steel dagger twirling in her left hand. The Forsaken assassin was so casual in appearance that Jaina thought she might have even imagined the whole confrontation, were it not for the small trail of blood still on her neck. 

So of course, right as she did that, Vereesa of all people came charging around the corner, a full set of silver covenant rangers following right after. She looked exhausted, with deep bags beneath her eyes and an almost manic expression on her face. Upon seeing Jaina it melted into one of relief as she took a few steps forward as though to embrace her, but stopped when she noticed the present company. Her face shifted from one of relief to concern as she took a combative position, her body tensing like a cat about to pounce, her ears lowering against her skull.

“Voss.” She said hesitantly.

“Vereesa,” Lillian responded, the dagger still swirling in her hand.

When it became apparent that the Forsaken was going to stay, Vereesa finally moved, carefully stepping forward as she assessed Jaina’s condition. She frowned when she noticed the small cut on Jaina’s throat but was unable to see more than a glimpse before Jaina lowered her gaze to block her view. Finally, once she was certain everything was okay, she wrapped her arm around Jaina’s neck and pulled her into a desperate hug. Completely caught off guard by the action, Jaina could do little more than awkwardly return the gesture, slowly wrapping her own arms around her friend's back in some semblance of comfort. They stayed like that for a minute or two, Vereesa sucking in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself while Jaina avoided the gazes of all their onlookers. 

“I’ve been so worried,” Veressa murmured into her shoulder, “when Adya reported that Verona never met her for their agreed shift change we checked in with Nathanos, and when he reported that they’d never had the opportunity to meet up for guard rotations we...we feared the worst.”

“What? I’ve only been here for-” Jaina’s voice caught in her throat as she looked up at the roof, the constellations having done a near full rotation across the roof. 

Eight hours, she’d been in the library for  _ eight hours _ . 

“-an hour or two…”

Suddenly it all made sense, Vereesa’s strange behaviour, the army of guards, they thought she’d been kidnapped, or worse. 

“Well, I don’t know why you're so concerned, I’ve been with Jaina all day,” Lillian said from her position against the bookshelf. “The dark rangers were supposed to be otherwise occupied today, so the Dark Lady asked me to step in, didn’t Nathanos tell you?”

By the loud growl Vereesa released from deep in her throat it was clear Nathanos had obviously  _ not _ told her, either because he wanted to mess with her or for some other purpose. Jaina chalked it up to Nathanos desire to mess with the Ranger General more than anything else, what sort of history existed to warrant such behaviour she didn’t know, but if the way Sylvanas and Vereesa interacted on her first day back in the city was anything to go by it wasn’t anything good. 

Vereesa took one hard threatening step towards Lillian before Jaina stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Violence would only make things worse, no matter how much she may have wished to watch Vereesa put the Forsaken woman in the ground (even though Jaina had her doubts about who would actually win such a duel). 

“As you can see Vereesa, I am perfectly fine. I simply lost track of time, you know how I can be when I find a good book.” Jaina told her friend softly, her face pleading for Vereesa to drop it.

Vereesa raised a brow but when neither Jaina nor Lillian decided to expand on their shared time, gave in and decided to drop it...for now at least.

“Well...as long as you’re alive I suppose we should get you home. Thank you for your...help...miss Voss, but the Silver Covenant can take it from here.”

Lillian simply nodded her head before fading away into stealth. A few faint footsteps echoed away, indicating the woman had left the area. Although Veressa didn’t relax until well after the footsteps had fallen into the distance, a deliberate noise on Lillian’s part no doubt. Jaina had no doubts that if the Forsaken assassin had wanted to leave without a noise she would have. 

The rest of the afternoon passed without issue; she finished some paperwork, went to the market, and had a general wander about. Vereesa accompanied her for most of it, at first eager to dig out of Jaina whatever had happened with Voss but eventually giving up and talking about whatever happened to pass into her mind. Not that it mattered what Vereesa said anyway, Jaina wasn’t listening most of the time. Her mind was otherwise occupied by what Lilian  _ had _ said. Questions about why Sylvanas had felt she needed to have Lillian interrogate her, why Sylvanas hadn’t just  _ talked _ to her. Were her experiences with the living so atrocious that she felt Jaina was beyond reason? Jaina of course knew that Sylvanas' experience under the Lich King had been akin to torture, that she had injuries so deep even the light could not reach them. She also knew that the Alliance had not been the most welcoming to their former Lorderonian allies, herself included much to her shame.

_ Sylvanas had been watching her, for how long she couldn’t say, but upon noticing it she had cornered the poor elf and demanded an explanation. Sylvanas floundered for a moment, clearly struggling to find the words that would somehow fill the hole she had dug herself.  _

_ “I...my apologies Lady Proudmoore, I meant no harm. I just…” _

_ “You just what?” _

_ “I just...found myself captivated by your beauty.” _

_ Jaina scoffed at that, Sylvanas was certainly not the first person to think she could charm herself out of Jaina’s scorn. _

_ “Well, as  _ captivating _ as you claim me to be, that is no justification for watching me like some kind of stalker in the night.” _

_ Sylvanas ears wilted slightly at that as she tried to save the situation. _

_ “I promise you it is the truth, you are right to say that I shouldn’t have, and I apologize for it. But I will never apologize for recognizing it.”  _

_ Jaina flushed slightly at her words, caught off guard by the raw honesty they held. It was nice in a way, Arthas never said things like that to her. No one had ever said anything like that about her, now that she thought about it, beyond her parents and siblings that is. No one wanted the girl who preferred books and study to dresses and dolls.  _

_ “I…that...is very sweet of you to say-” _

_ She wasn’t able to finish her sentence because before she even realized what was happening Sylvanas had pulled her into a deep kiss. A wonderful, warm, glorious, complicated kiss.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
